


Tony Stark Would be Proud

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [24]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Banter, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes to build things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Would be Proud

Olivia had finally lost her shit about Peter taking over the garage at the townhouse when she'd had to park blocks away in a thunderstorm.  A dismantled station wagon had been taking up all the space inside, the massive generator had spread out to the driveway and the remains of an MRI machine had eaten up a good chunk of space at the curb.  He'd rented a storage unit the next day.

The place was massive, filled with desiccated cars and crap Nick couldn't even identify.  It was a maze to get to the work space in the back and he tripped over a pneumatic drill halfway there and nearly dropped the pizza.

"Peter… fuck, man, this place is a wreck."

"Hmmm…?"

He was standing over a robotic arm in front of the battered sofa.  Nick dropped the pizza box on a cleanish surface on one of the work benches and wandered over towards Peter.  "Dude, seriously.  She's gonna come down here sooner or later and just because this shit isn't all over the house anymore doesn't mean she's not going to flip out because of how messy it is."

"Mmmm."

Nick rolled his eyes and stepped close, rested his head on Peter shoulder to watch what he was doing.  He knit his brows together and stared.

"Uhh… Peter? "

"Yeah, man?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's uh… I just wanted to see if I could make something… I mean, if it would work.  I had the arm and the circuit board and most of the parts and everything."  Nick leaned closer and felt the heat of Peter's blush along his cheek.

"You're like a sex-crazed Tony Stark."

Peter laughed and turned his head towards Nick, swiping a quick kiss over his lips.  "So… like Tony Stark, then?"

"I don't think Tony Stark ever made on of these for Pepper."

"Who says this is for Pepper?"

Nick raised his eyebrows and laughed.  "Out of your mind.  You have lost it when you start making stupid sex toys in your garage."

"Nah, this is a brilliant design.  See, the base sits on whatever and it stabilizes itself with a gyro-moter.  'Cause of the actuation of the arm you can change the angle and not lose any of the movement or pressure.  And it moves across both axes so it's not just, ya know… back and forth.  The circuit board's got a randomizer sequence, too."

Nick shook his head in equal parts disbelief and amazement.  "If only you'd use your powers for good."

Peter laughed.  "Whatever.  This is good."  He grinned at Nick.  "You know you wanna."

"No way."

"You can watch if I talk Olivia into using it."

Nick almost doubled-over with laughter.  "I just wanna watch you ask her.  That'll be entertainment enough."

Peter clapped his hands together.  "Deal.  Get your pants off."

"What?"

"You said…"

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

Peter turned and backed Nick against the bench.  Peter cupped him through his jeans.  "Thought you weren't interested in this?"

Nick looped his arms around Peter's neck and pulled him into a kiss.  "Interested in this."  It was a slick dance of tongues and teeth and Peter used the distraction to work open the buttons of Nick's fly, pushing jeans and boxers down  to curl his fingers around his cock.  Nick thrust into his hand and Peter grinned into his mouth.

"That's a "yes" then?"

"Whatever, fine, yes."

He pushed Nick towards the couch and pulled his own shirt off.  He snagged a bottle of lube from under a box of staples on the bench and flopped down on the couch, pulling his jeans off.  Nick was still staring at the arm.  Peter crooked his fingers.  "Com're."

Nick kicked his shoes off and pushed his pants the rest of the way off.  "I can't believe the shit you talk me into."  He yanked his shirt off and threw it at Peter's face.

"You complain more about getting fucked than anyone in the world.  Come.  Here."

Nick turned to complain even more but the words caught in his throat.  Peter was sprawled on the couch, his cock flushed and dark against his stomach.  He was smirking and unshaven and looked like someone had cut his hair with a weed whacker.  Nick grinned and went to him, straddled his lap and braced his hands on the back of the couch.

Peter pulled him in for a kiss, soft this time, teasing his lips apart.  Nick shifted on his lap until their cocks were rubbing length to length.  He rocked against Peter, deepened the kiss.  Their tongues slid together and Peter shifted a little, bucking up against Nick's hips.  He stroked his hands down Nick's back, down the line of his spine.

Peter kneaded his ass, spreading him with his fingers.  He slicked them with lube and pressed first one, then two fingers, just past the tight ring of muscle.  Nick whined against Peter's lips, squirming on his fingers.  Peter licked at his mouth, nipped Nick's lip and slid his fingers deeper.  He let Nick relax around him, kept their tongues tangled together.  He pushed in a third finger and was rewarded with Nick panting in his face, rubbing their hips together roughly.

Peter stretched an arm out and snagged the remote.  Nick nearly jumped off his lap when the arm moved.  He licked his lips, blue eyes wide and nervous.  "Um… I don't think…"

"Shhh."  Peter pulled him close again, kissed his forehead.  "Relax."  Peter moved the arm into position with the remote, then guided the tapered head against Nick's ass with his hand.  He pressed it into him slowly, getting the angle right, muttering encouragement against Nick's lips.  He started the arm moving slowly, gentle strokes in and out, and Nick made a little purring sound against his cheek.

"Good?"

Nick nodded slowly.  He was rocking against Peter, moving along with the arm.  Peter upped the speed, set the arm oscillating and Nick's eyes glazed over.  Peter kissed his slack mouth and hummed in delight.  Nick's cock was leaving little trails of wetness on Peter's belly and he was moaning in time with the movement of the arm.  Peter leaned his head against the back of the couch, watched Nick's blissed-out face above him.

Nick blinked his eyes open slowly.  "More."

Peter thumbed a button on the remote and Nick moaned, rolling his head back on his shoulders.  Peter closed his hand around their cocks, letting Nick's movement slide them together through his slick fist.  One more flick of his thumb at the remote and Nick's breath caught in a hissing gasp.  His hips danced wildly for a moment and he came with a shout.  The hot spill of his come over Peter's cock sent him over the edge too and he thrust into his fist, against Nick still-pulsing cock, and spent himself between their bodies.

Nick shifted against him.  "Peter?  Turn it off already."

His fingers slipped against the buttons for a bit before the arm pulled itself back and powered down.  Nick shuddered and lay on top of him.  He kissed Nick's forehead, tasted sweat on his lips and hugged him close.  Peter's mind raced ahead, to cleaning up and eating cold pizza, to filing for a patent, but Nick snuggled closer and drew him back to the present and the warm body sprawled bonelessly on top of him.


End file.
